pacifica_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zildari
The 2nd Confederacy of Zildari is a large, socially progressive nation, currently led by President Bolar Tannenbaum with an even hand, and notable for its compulsory military service, monthly referendums, and general absence of drug laws. The hard-nosed, hard-working, democratic population of 161.3 million Zildarians have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. The relatively small government juggles the competing demands of Industry, Defense, and Education. Citizens pay a tiered tax based on income, varying from 7.5% at lowest to 15.0% at highest. The frighteningly efficient Zildarian economy, with a Total Purchasing Power Parity of roughly 14.4 trillion Denarii a year, is broadly diversified and led by significant contributions from the Agricultural Sector, Arms Manufacturing industry, and Retail giants. Average income is an impressive 55,602.43 Denarii, with the richest citizens (top 0.1%) earning an average of 343,350 Denarii. Government reports and congressional bills are now used to teach toddlers to read, retail boutiques encourage citizens to honor their military veterans by purchasing flag-patterned underwear, translators have been hired to deal with the varying regional accents during national political debates, and people believe that if you teach a man to fish he won't buy fish from you any more. Crime is at an all-time low, due in part to a small but effective police force. Zildari's national animal is the Porcupine, which frolics freely in the nation's lush forests, and its national religion is Taterism. Etymology In the ancient Princedom of Artor (an extinct nation formerly bordering modern day Potatostan, Keoter, and Urgeth along their southern borders), polytheism reigned. One of their myriad dieties was the Sun God Zil, who smiled upon the Paelics of the Far North with whom the Artosians would occasionally make war. The term "dar" in Serbian means "gift", and so if one considers the Keotan dialect (which slurs "dar" to "dari") alongside historical context, the term "Zildari" translates most exactly to "Zil's Gift". However, to the Rasian scribes and various layfolk of the era, the lands bordering the mighty rivers Jorn and Tulber quickly came to be known as the "Gift of the Sun", a nod to the rich soil and overall fertility promoted therein. It should be noted that the term Zildari has thus existed for much, much longer than any unified nation bearing the same name - and as such has much deeper roots than one might first suppose when studying the people of the 2nd Confederacy for the first time. As a demonstration of this, even whilst citizens of independent nations, most Dowhleans, Urgench, and Keotans all still considered themselves a part of the Zildarian region, and therefore Zildarian by extension. History Geography Demographics Government List of Governments through History Central Government * Homestead Union - 1992 (194 years) * 1st Confederacy - 2017 (25 years) * 2nd Confederacy - present (> 1 year) Regional Governments * Exiled 'Moira Dowhlea' 1940 - Nov 1947 * The Free State of Gruklin - 1919 (346 years) Economy Culture Infrastructure Category:Nation